Los sentimientos de Helga
by RMonzon
Summary: Los años pasan, eso no lo niego, pero el destino siempre encuentra la forma de hacer cumplir lo que debe ser cumplido. Helga, ya mayor, vive su vida feliz pero aun sin llenar cierto vacío que tiene en su alma…¿sera el destino capaz de llenar ese espacio que ha quedado solo a pesar del tiempo?...Secuela de "Los sentimientos de Arnold"
1. Chapter 1

"**Los sentimientos de Helga"**

**Capitulo 1**

"El tiempo pasa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasamos del dia de los enamorados a la visita del alegre panzón que trae regalos y asi, como pasan los días, va cambiando nuestra vida, nuestra forma de pensar, de ser, de actuar, de pronto dejas a un lado las cosas de niños para internarte de lleno en el maravilloso y cansado mundo de los adultos.

Sin embargo, aun cuando cambia tu vida, tu aspecto, tu forma de pensar, tus sentimientos siguen intactos, permaneciendo en el niño que llevamos dentro, esos sentimientos que como cicatrices son imposibles de borrar, esos sentimientos que surgen en medio de la noche mientras intentamos dormir, y que nos hacen reflexionar sobre nuestra vida pasada y nuestro por venir"

- Y he aquí la introducción del nuevo libro de la exitosa escritora Geraldine Pataki – sonó la voz de la entrevistadora – cuéntenos ¿Cómo se siente con este logro?

- Muy feliz – dijo la escritora – este libro tiene un gran significado para mi…

- Muy bien, ya escucharon! – dijo de nuevo la chica entrevistadora – el libro acaba de salir a la venta, se llama: "Gritando en silencio", un libro que es prometedor, ojala sea tan exitoso como su ultimo libro señorita Pataki

- Eso espero – dijo con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Se nos ha acabado el tiempo de hoy – dijo – Gracias por venir a la entrevista

- Gracias a ustedes por invitarme

- Muy bien, transmitiendo en vivo desde su programa favorito matutino, que pasen un buen día Inglaterra!

El programa terminó.

Asi como su libro decía, en efecto, el tiempo había pasado… parecía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando abandonó Hillwood para irse, junto con Andrew, a Inglaterra, donde actualmente se encontraba.

Helga G. Pataki, ahora contando con 19 años, era una joven exitosa para su edad, graduada un poco antes que sus compañeros de universidad, finalizó su carrera en Letras y literatura, para lograr ser una gran escritora a como lo era ahora.

El tiempo había sido favorable para ella, se veía radiante, hermosa, tan hermosa como su hermana Olga, me atrevería a decir que aún mas hermosa… su cabello algo recortado y rubio caía ligeramente sobre sus hombros mientras utilizaba un moño color Rosa el mismo que usaba cuando vivía en Hillwood , que combinaba con su blusa que contaba con un pequeño escote y su pantalón color blanco al igual que sus zapatillas.

Dando un leve suspiro, salió del foro de televisión mientras llevaba en su mano el libro que ella misma había escrito.

Examinaba minuciosamente con la vista cada rincón del set, hasta que se detuvo dirigiendo la mirada a un muchacho que se encontraba de espaldas hablando con otra chica, una sonrisa se figuró en el rostro de Helga.

Se aproximó a pasos secretos, como intentando sorprender a su interlocutor.

- Ja! – dijo mientras tomaba al muchacho preso de sus brazos

- Jajaja – exclamó el chico – me asustaste Helga..! o…debo decir, señorita Geraldine Pataki, la mejor escritora de toda Inglaterra..!

- ¿Ya empiezas con eso Andrew? – dijo Helga mientras se ruborizaba

- Yo digo lo que es cierto – dijo mientras abrazaba a la rubia

- Bueno, entonces…gracias zopenco! – respondió mientras daba un leve golpe con su puño al hombro de su amigo.

Las cosas entre ellos dos no habían cambiado, ahora eran los mejores amigos, Helga ya siendo toda una escritora, y Andrew estudiando tecnología tratando de finalmente obtener su titulo como ingeniero en robótica, ambos eran prácticamente inseparables.

- ¿vamos a celebrar? – dijo Andrew

- jajaja yo no bebo zopenco

- jaja no hablaba de eso Helga, ¿no quieres ir por un mantecado?

- Me leíste la mente Andrew..!

Dicho esto emprendieron camino hacia su destino, algo en la mente de Helga permanecía vivo, ni aun el paso del tiempo había matado ese sentimiento, ese que le servia de inspiración para todos sus escritos, ese sentimiento con forma de cabeza de balón.

**Bien, este es el inicio de la secuela.**

**Para los nuevos lectores:**

**esta es la secuela de otra historia, para entender este fic, tienen que leer el anterior que se llama: LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ARNOLD, búsquenlo en mis historias ;)**

**Para mis antiguos lectores: **

**Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que les guste este nuevo fic y que termine como ustedes esperan..!**

**Pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo…mientras tanto eso es todo…**

**¿Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis queridos/as lectores..! gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia…Wow justo ayer subí el primer capitulo de la secuela y ya tengo reviews..! jaja es impresionante.. muchas muchiiisimas gracias por el apoyo..!**

**Bueno, sin mas que decir, aca les dejo la continuación:**

- ¿vamos a celebrar? – dijo Andrew

- jajaja yo no bebo zopenco

- jaja no hablaba de eso Helga, ¿no quieres ir por un mantecado?

- Me leíste la mente Andrew..!

Dicho esto emprendieron camino hacia su destino, algo en la mente de Helga permanecía vivo, ni aun el paso del tiempo había matado ese sentimiento, ese que le servía de inspiración para todos sus escritos, ese sentimiento con forma de cabeza de balón.

Iban saliendo del foro de televisión, en camino hacia el parqueo, cuando una enorme turba de fotógrafos y entrevistadores atacaron a la nueva y famosa escritora.

- Solo unas preguntas señorita Pataki..!

- Diganos que se siente ser tan famosa a tan corta edad…

- ¿Cómo hizo para terminar tan rápido sus estudios?

- ¿no planea sacar otra carrera?

La rubia se encontraba abrumada, no sabia ni que, ni a quien contestar, era un solo revoltijo de emociones, y por primera vez, luego de tanto tiempo dejó a un lado la paciencia y la cortesía para lanzar un grito intentando hacer que todos los reporteros guardaran silencio.

Luego del imparable alarido, Andrew prosiguió a calmar a todos los "parásitos reporteros"

- La señorita Geraldine Pataki contestará todas sus preguntas, solo les suplicamos que las realicen con cautela y en orden.

Un joven reportero se aproximó a la chica rubia mientras tendia su mano en señal de pregunta.

- Se rumora que iniciará nuevos estudios en política, ¿es eso cierto?

- Busco expandir horizontes, creo que una carrera en política no seria mala idea- dijo mientras sonreía lo mas que podía.

- Señorita Pataki! – dijo otro reportero – ¿es cierto que asistirá a la primera feria de libros y reunión internacional de escritores?

La chica meditó un poco su respuesta, no tenia ni idea de lo que ellos hablaban…¿feria de libros y reunión internacional de escritores?... parecía una simple locura, pero muy en su fondo aun se encontraba aquella niñita con vestido rosa y ego enorme, asi que formuló bien su respuesta para luego contestar:

- Si, es una reunión y feria de escritores, es obvio que asistiré – pronunció impaciente, esperando que no hubieran mas preguntas.

- Una última pregunta – dijo otra reportera - ¿está dispuesta a viajar de Reino Unido a la pequeña ciudad de Hillwood para hacerse presente a la reunión de escritores?

HILLWOOD?... era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar?

Andrew notó el repentino cambio de Helga, por lo que decidió hacerla subir al vehículo mientras se excusaba con todos los reporteros.

¿Hillwood? No era posible que el destino le hiciera tan mala jugada…no podía ir de nuevo, no ahora, mejor dicho NUNCA! Volver a sus raíces, volver a la época en la que no era la gran Geraldine Pataki, joven escritora con mas éxito en toda Inglaterra, no podía regresar, y no lo haría.

- Helga? – dijo la voz del chico que iba manejando el carro

- ah? – contestó ella mientras salía de su trance

- ¿estas bien? –

- Am, no te preocupes – dijo con una leve sonrisa – creo que la jaqueca tuvo la culpa

- ¿segura? – dijo Andrew no muy bien convencido – pero, si estabas bien..!

- ESTOY BIEN ZOPENCO! – respondió irritada

- Wow..! tranquila, tranquila – dijo el rubio – mm…. ¿aun no quieres el mantecado?

- Jajajajajaja claro que quiero el mantecado!

El chico se parqueó frente a un pequeño establecimiento, ambos se bajaron del vehiculo y caminaron en dirección al lugar para finalmente comprar su mantecado.

Luego de pedirle dos a la muchacha que atendia, se dejaron caer en una mesa muy bien adornada y delicada.

Helga estaba pensativa…ida, era presa de sus pensamientos mas profundos, esos pensamientos que no la dejaban en paz desde el primer dia que llegó a Inglaterra…

- ¿Recuerdas el primer dia que viniste a England? – dijo Andrew, adivinando los pensamientos de la rubia.

- Jaja claro, justamente eso pensaba – dijo ella entre risas.

- Si, recuerdo que tenias miedo – dijo él, burlón.

- Claro que no tenia miedo zopenco! –

- jaja hazme recordar entonces….

*********************************Flashback***************************************

Un avión acababa de dejar el aeropuerto a las 8:00 pm.

El cielo en esa noche estaba misterioso, melancólico, tenebroso.

Una chica observaba desde la ventanilla del avión, como dejaba atrás a sus amigos, a su familia, prácticamente se encontraba en la difícil disposición de abandonar cada fragmento de su complicada niñez.

A su lado, iba un chico sonriente, de cabellos rubios, de la misma edad que ella, cortando el silencio decidió dirigirle unas palabras a su compañera de viaje.

- Te encantará Inglaterra! – dijo finalmente

- Eso espero – dijo la chica con los ojos cristalinos

- ¿Qué…..que te sucede? – dijo el chico al notar los deseos de llorar de su interlocutora

- Nada, nada…simple melancolía por el viaje, eso es todo – respondió mientras intentaba ocultar su rostro.

- No estes triste – dijo mientras tomaba la cara de la chica para observarla mejor – todo estará bien… te prometo que nada malo pasará

- Tengo miedo Andrew, mucho miedo – dijo mientras una lágrima rodaba por su rostro

- pero…. Dime ¿miedo a qué?

- A ser olvidada..

************************Fin del flashback********************************

El miedo de Helga, lejos de ser olvidada por su familia y amigos, se centraba en una sola persona, en un solo chico, en una sola cabeza con forma de balón…

¿Qué pasaría si Arnold ya no se encontrara en Hillwood?...¿alguna vez lo volvería a ver?...¿él la recordará?...

- Helga! – algo interrumpió sus pensamientos

- ¿Eh? –

- Estas muy distraída – dijo Andrew mientras pagaba la cuenta

- Lo siento, lo siento, solo…..pienso en mi familia…y amigos

- ¿Estás decidida a ir a Hillwood?

- aun no lo se, ¿tú que piensas?

- Pienso… que es tu decisión.

La rubia le compartió una leve sonrisa… acto seguido se levantó al igual que su compañero para continuar su camino.

- Mira la hora! –dijo el chico mientras revisaba su reloj – es tarde! Tengo clases..

- Oh, bueno ve!

- ¿no quieres que te lleve a casa con tu hermana?

- No no, yo iré caminando…

- ¿segura?

- claro, me hará bien un poco de aire fresco…

- Bueno..me voy ya! – dándole un beso en la mejilla – oh…Helga, toma!

- ¿Qué es eso? – tomando un pequeño sobre que le dio el chico

- Ya verás

La chica abrió el sobre lentamente…

"**Te invito a cenar esta noche en 'La cuisine du rat´para celebrar el éxito de tu nuevo libro"**

**Con amor**

**Andrew**

Helga sonrió, luego levantó la vista para mirar a Andrew, pero este ya se había ido.

- Vaya! – dijo sonriendo – al fin hizo algo bueno el zopenco jajaja

Comenzó a caminar por los alrededores mientras su mente continuaba dando vueltas en el asunto

-Quizas si voy a la reunión de escritores en Hillwood…no tengo por que ver al camaron con pelos..ups., digo…a Arnold – se decía a si misma…

- mm pero, en dado caso lo veo..¿que digo?... ¿Qué hago? – continuaba monologando

De pronto chocó con un muchacho que iba caminando por el mismo rumbo..!

- Lo siento! – dijo el chico aun sin notar con quien había chocado

- No te preocupes, es mi culpa – Helga levantó la vista para ver a su "agresor accidental" - ¿GERALD?

**Bien..! hasta aca lo dejo por ahora jajajaja **** gracias por leerme..!**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews..amo leerlos (:**

**Besos.:!**

**Rebe 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, primero lamento no actualizar desde hace mucho tiempo….deberas lo siento, pero es que he tenido millones de cosas que hacer…y muy poco tiempo, pero finalmente subiré el capitulo….ya estoy de vacaciones por lo que espero actualizar mas seguido.**

De pronto chocó con un muchacho que iba caminando por el mismo rumbo..!

- Lo siento! – dijo el chico aun sin notar con quien había chocado

- No te preocupes, es mi culpa – Helga levantó la vista para ver a su "agresor accidental" - ¿GERALD?

- ¿Helga? – dijo el moreno asombrado

- Jaja, hace mucho que no me dicen Helga – dijo sin dejar de estar sorprendida – pero… ¿Qué haces aquí en Inglaterra?

- Vine para hacer un trabajo de la universidad, pero cuéntame, hace mucho que no nos vemos…

- Si bueno… -pausa - ¿quieres…..caminar?

- Claro

Ambos comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo, hablando de como había sido su vida, su adolescencia, como habían estado y como habían tenido un poco de éxito en algunas cosas que hacían.

- ¿Así que aun juegas baseball? – dijo la rubia

- Si, bueno se hace lo que se puede jajaja

- Me parece tierno que tú y Phoebe finalmente fueran pareja, siempre pensé que llegarían a serlo…

- ¿tierno?... ¿lo suponías? – dijo Gerald sin poder creerlo – wow Helga..! eres diferente, has…cambiado!

- Ya crecí zopenco..! – dijo irritada – jaja lo siento, Gerald.

- Entonces…toda una escritora… jaja wow! No espero por contarles a todos en Hillwood que te ví – dijo divertido

- a…¿todos?... – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa apagada…

- Si, todos te recuerdan, e inclusive te extrañan – la observó de reojo, miraba su cara de tristeza – inclusive…. Arnold.

- ¿ARNOLD? – sus ojos se abrieron como platos – em…digo… ah enserio?

- Si, te ha extrañado mucho, la verdad es que no es el mismo desde que te fuiste…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No soy yo el que te tiene que explicar eso…

- Esta bien – dijo frustrada - ¿Cuándo regresas a Hillwood?

- Dentro de unos días, bien, me tengo que ir! Tengo mucho que hacer antes de regresar…. Nos vemos antes de que me vaya ¿esta bien?

- claro Gerald – leve sonrisa – nos vemos aquí…

El chico se despidió y continuó su camino con rumbo desconocido…

¿Será cierto que Arnold me extraña? – pensaba Geraldine mientras caminaba de regreso a su apartamento… pero..si el cabeza de balón debería de estar mejor sin mi, al fin encontraría a una chica que lo amara…y seria exitoso, es que su vida seria prácticamente perfecta..! ….. o quizás, solo me extraña porque yo lo hacia sufrir, supongo que su propio masoquismo lo hace extrañar todos los maltratos que le daba…o… quizás, tan solo quizás me extraña de una forma mas tierna….mas cariñosa…¿extrañaría mi amor incondicional que nunca conoció? No no no ¿Qué dices Helga?... como que Helga?.. soy Geraldine..! Geraldine es linda, es amable, todos la aman, y por supuesto, nadie jamas en Hillwood conoció a GERALDINE.. solo a Helga; y Helga es alguien, que ya no quiero ser.

La chica continuó caminando por los alrededores, mientras pensaba en todo lo que tenia que ver con el cabeza de balón….

Finalmente llegó a su apartamento, suspirando resignada, abrió la puerta para entrar a descansar un rato.

- Al fin…en casa – dijo aliviada

- ¡FELICIDADES HERMANITA BEBÉ! – Dijo su hermana sorprendiéndola

- Olga! Me asustaste! – dijo impactada – jaja..felicidades por que?

- Por tu nuevo libro hermanita, me tomé el tiempo de leerlo y déjame decirte que está fabuloso – dijo muy orgullosa – el personaje de Ronald es tan real! Me encanta su personalidad tan piadosa, tan sensible, tan amable y servicial con todos y me encanta el amor que siente Helen por él, aunque ella sea mala y cruel con él y….

- Ya entendí – dijo interrumpiéndola – gracias, que bien que te haya gustado hermana

- Me fascinó – dijo mientras sacaba del horno un pastel recién hecho – por eso hice este pastel, para festejar.

La relación de Helga con su hermana había cambiado durante el pasar de los años, ahora se llevaban mejor, quizás el haber vivido juntas las había hecho muy unidas, prácticamente parecía que mas que hermanas, eran buenas amigas.

-¿Qué haces hermanita bebé? – dijo Olga al ver que Helga tomaba el teléfono

- Trato de llamar a Andrew…. Es que hoy nos veremos en un restaurante

- ¿ya te vas hermanita?

- Si, regresaré pronto, también tengo que ir a arreglar detalles sobre mi próximo libro.

La chica salió del lugar, aun con su mente rondando en Hillwood y claro, en Arnold.

**Hasta el próximo capitulo..! Les prometo actualizar mas seguido..!**

**¿reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

- Si, regresaré pronto, también tengo que ir a arreglar detalles sobre mi próximo libro.

La chica salió del lugar, aun con su mente rondando en Hillwood y claro, en Arnold.

¿Entonces aún me recuerda? – decía para si misma mientras caminaba – no puedo creerlo…es que es tan extraño que aun con el pasar del tiempo se recuerde de mí…

La rubia no dejaba de pensar al respecto y es que, aunque su mente quisiera ocuparse de otra cosa, una parte de si no podía abandonar el recuerdo del camarón con pelos ni aún con el pasar de los años, siempre estuvo ese recuerdo presente, solo que hoy, gracias a las circunstancias, se había hecho aun mas fuerte.

En un pequeño puesto de revistas, vio en un periódico el titulo: "Geraldine Pataki en reunión de jóvenes escritores, Hillwood"

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo abriendo sus ojos como platos

- Lleve el periódico! Nuevas noticias, llévelo a solo 3 libras – dijo el vendedor que se encontraba en el puesto

Helga tomó apresuradamente el periódico mientras dejaba caer las 3 libras en las ambiciosas manos del vendedor.

Empezó a leer con desesperación el contenido del artículo en el que estaba su nombre:

"La joven escritora Geraldine Pataki dijo en exclusiva para uno de nuestros reporteros que estaría dispuesta a viajar hasta Hillwood, su ciudad natal, para la primera reunión de jóvenes escritores; algunos críticos opinan que la chica es solo un simple intento de escritora con una suerte incomparable, la suficiente como para tener uno que otro éxito en la venta de sus libros".

-"Sinceramente, sus escritos son carentes de sentimiento" – dijo Charles Gray, escritor famoso a nivel mundial

Tenemos un poco de expectativa depositada en nuestra nueva escritora de apellido Pataki, ojala su participación en la reunión de escritores sea excepcional "

La chica dejó de leer…

- No puedo ir a Hillwood – dijo con estupefacción – simplemente no puedo! No puedo ver a Arnold…nunca!

Continuó su camino a pasos apresurados, quería llegar cuanto antes en búsqueda del consejo de su amigo Andrew.

La noche se aproximaba y Helga, ya terminando de hacer sus mandados y sus arreglos de su nuevo libro, llegó finalmente al restaurante al que la había invitado Andrew.

Al llegar vio a un joven que sentado en una elegante mesa parecía impaciente esperando a alguien.

- Hola – dijo Helga mientras se sentaba frente a él.

- ¡Hola! Creí que no vendrías – dijo Andrew ya con mas tranquilidad

- ¿Cómo podría dejar al zopenco cenando solo?

- Jajaja que Helga te estas comportando Geraldine!

- ¿enserio? – dijo tratando de volver a ser amable – lo siento

- No no..esta bien, no debes tratar de cambiar tu forma de ser, la verdad aun no se por que decidiste ser mas Geraldine y menos Helga.

- Es complicado… - dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua – y…cuéntame ¿Por qué querias cenar aquí en este lugar tan elegante?

- Bueno – dijo algo nervioso – es que.. . ¿uno no puede invitar a su mejor amiga a cenar de vez en cuando?

- Sería muy desconsiderado de tu parte si no lo hicieras – dijo divertida

- Ya ordené la cena

- Hey! Gracias por preguntarme que quería – dijo sarcástica

- Yo se lo que te gusta comer Helga, llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos!

- Ojala no te hayas equivocado señor Telepata, porque si es asi, te tocará comer solo – dijo buscando molestarlo de una forma graciosa

El restaurante sinceramente era hermoso, el haberla invitado a cenar había sido un lindo detalle por parte del inglés. Luego de platicar un momento un atento mesero les llevó la cena.

- Gracias por invitarme aquí – dijo Helga mientras comía

- Tengo algo que decirte – dijo el inglés poniéndose serio

- Dime – dijo ella un tanto confundida

El chico meditó un momento sus palabras, era difícil para él decirlo o simplemente no sabia como hacerlo.

- Llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos – cortó el silencio

- Si, lo se, y me encanta ser tu amiga – dijo la rubia sonriendo

- Ademas de ser amigos…somos mas que eso, somos como hermanos no? – dijo él de nuevo

- claro!

- Recuerdas que…bueno…yo estuve enamorado de ti…

- Si, lo recuerdo.

- Pero, nada entre nosotros fue oficial, por lo que abandonamos la idea de una relación sentimental…

- Em si – dijo ella pensando hacia donde iba la cosa…

- Bueno, Helga, hoy que ya somos mas grandes…quería decir que…

La chica comenzó a tener muchas ideas sobre lo que su interlocutor estaba por decir ¿y si decía le pedia que fuera su novia?... Ella estaba segura que lo amaba, pero no de esa forma… y no deseaba terminar con una linda amistad solo por una pregunta sin respuesta.

- Queria decir que – la observó detenidamente – ya se por que lo nuestro nunca pudo ser…

- ¿ por que Andrew? –

- Porque tu amabas a Arnold…y me parece que lo sigues haciendo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo irritada - ¿tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo?

- No te alteres Geraldine! – dijo él tratando de calmarla

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me altere…?

- Escuchame! No te enojes, aun no he terminado

- ¿Qué mas tienes por decir? – dijo enojada

- Que…vayas a Hillwood

¿El chico acababa de decir lo que ella escuchó?... ¿Cómo en su sano juicio un mejor amigo le diría que fuera a un lugar al que ella no quería ir?...

Enojada se levantó de su asiento, brindándole una mirada fulminante al inglés mientras se retiraba sin decir palabra alguna.

- La cuenta! – dijo Andrew a un mesero

Luego de pagarla, salió disparado del restaurante en busca de Helga.

Corrió como una cuadra, hasta que finalmente la vió intentando cruzar una calle muy transitada.

- Helga! – Gritó – espera!

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Subirme a un avión y obligarme ir?

- Entiende que lo digo por tu bien…

- ¿Qué bien me hará ir a un lugar al que no quiero ir?

- Entiende, si no haces esto, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida!

- ¿arrepentirme de qué?

- DE DEFRAUDAR A TUS LECTORES QUE ESPERAN QUE VAYAS, DE NUNCA SABER SI ARNOLD ES O NO PARA TI Y DE DECEPCIONARME A MI… - dijo perdiendo la paciencia – yo…yo te amo Helga

Al decir eso se abalanzó contra ella brindándole un beso…

- Yo te amo… ¿entiendes? – dijo – por eso quiero que vayas en búsqueda de al que siempre has amado, solo quiero que seas feliz.

Helga no contestó, simplemente tomó al inglés y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

**Continuara…**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

Al decir eso se abalanzó contra ella brindándole un beso…

- Yo te amo… ¿entiendes? – dijo – por eso quiero que vayas en búsqueda de al que siempre has amado, solo quiero que seas feliz.

Helga no contestó, simplemente tomó al inglés y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

**- **¿entonces…irás? – dijo Andrew dando por terminado el abrazo

Helga meditó un momento, su mente no dejaba de rondar por todo lo que había pasado antes de que volara directo a Inglaterra…ella sabia que ya era tiempo de volver, volver a Hillwood, la ciudad que la vio crecer.

- Esta bien – lanzando un suspiro de resignación – iré a preparar mis maletas

La noche pasó rápidamente, luego de que Andrew llevara a nuestra chica rubia a su casa, ella se dispuso a ordenar todas sus cosas, preparando finalmente dos maletas, al día siguiente tendría que partir a Hillwood y aunque su razón le pedía a gritos que no se atreviera a ir, sus sentimientos deseaban desde hace mucho tiempo la oportunidad de regresar para ver a su amado Arnold, el único chico al que había amado con tanta locura e intensidad.

- ¿Ya estas lista? – gritó el inglés mientras tocaba la puerta

- Lista – contestó mientras salía de casa con las maletas

- Ven, te ayudo – tomando las dos maletas que la rubia cargaba

- Ay hermanita bebé te voy a extrañar – dijo Olga abrazando a Helga con todas sus fuerzas – dile a mami y papi que los iré a visitar pronto

La rubia solo sonrió, estaba segura que por muy raro que sonara, extrañaría a Olga.

- Un momento – Helga notó algo extraño - ¿Dónde…están tus…maletas Andrew?

El chico no hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de la rubia, simplemente metió ambas maletas al auto y con un ademán le indicó que era hora de entrar en el transporte.

- Andrew.. – dijo con tono enojado

El ingles comenzó a manejar el auto, el camino directo al aeropuerto era demasiado largo, suficiente trayecto como para interrogarlo.

- Dime ¿Dónde están tus maletas? – rompió el silencio furiosa

- Escucha… - respondió sin quitar sus ojos del camino – este es TU VIAJE… tienes que enfrentarlo sola…

- ¿Qué clase de amigo te obliga a ir a donde no quieres ir, y para variar te abandona?

- No te voy a abandonar Helga…

- ¿Me dijiste Helga?.. soy Geraldine..¿porqué me llamas asi?

- Así te llamas ¿no?...es que Helga…esa eres tú…no finjas ser Geraldine…

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

- Porque soy tu mejor amigo y te quiero…

- Entonces.. ¿Por qué no iras conmigo?

- Esta es tu aventura Helga, tu viaje…

- no puedo ir sin ti…

- no te preocupes…estaré al tanto de ti, no creas que te abandonaré…siempre contarás conmigo

El auto continuaba en movimiento…al igual que las ideas en la cabeza de Helga, iba directo a Hillwood por una reunión de escritores… ¿para que sería?...no tenía idea, pero ese no era el problema, el problema era una cabeza de balón.

De pronto, luego de tantas cosas que vinieron a su cabeza…recordó a alguien en quien casi ni había vuelto a pensar… : Gerald

- ¡Gerald! – dijo bulliciosamente de pronto

- ¿Gerald?... ¿Qué pasa con él? – contestó el inglés a tal inesperada exclamación

- Dijo que dentro de unos días regresaría a Hillwood…tengo que…verlo…

- ¿tienes su dirección…o algo donde lo puedas encontrar?

- mm..solo sé de un lugar.

La chica indicó a Andrew donde tenia que dirigirse, quizás si tenia un poco de suerte el chico estaría ahí..como hace unos días habían acordado.

- Aquí es! – saltando del auto

- Ey! – Deteniéndose de sobresalto – tranquila, hay que esperar a que el auto se… - la chica ya se había ido en búsqueda de Gerald – detenga…

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo en aquel lugar en el que había caminado con su antiguo compañero de infancia, en ese lugar en el que luego de tanto tiempo volvió a tener una gota de esperanza por aquel chico que siempre le robó el sueño, el aliento, su corazón y que cada vez que pensaba en él recibía miles de palabras producto de la inspiración que sentía al estar enamorada.

Comenzó a caminar…con la esperanza de encontrar al moreno en algún lado, quizás aun recordaba el acuerdo que habían tenido previamente: "Nos veremos antes de que me vaya"

Al encontrarse completamente sola, decidió sentarse en una banca bajo un enorme árbol solo un momento para tomar aire y recuperar el valor que necesitaba para subirse a su vuelo…el estar en completa comunión con ella misma era como una forma de darse fortaleza, era como una especie de compañía. Estando con ella misma se conocía mejor, cosa que nunca había hecho…conocerse a si misma, era simplemente…extraño.

- ¿Está ocupado? – dijo una voz familiar preguntando por el lugar al lado de ella en la banca

La rubia levantó la mirada…

- Gerald! – dijo alegremente

- ¡Helga! – Contestó – creí que te habías olvidado de mí

- Claro que no…al contrario, creí que tu habías olvidado que tendríamos que vernos…

- si, pero será poco tiempo…pues tengo que tomar mi vuelo pronto…

- Yo igual

- ¿Qué? – respondió confundido - ¿te vas?... ¿A dónde?

- A Hillwood! Llegaré mañana…durante la noche.

La impresión que las ultimas palabras de la chica solo lograron hacer que Gerald se limitara a sonreír con notoria felicidad…sin saber por qué razón él prefirió no decir nada, simplemente limitarse a ese sincero gesto…

A lo lejos apareció una figura familiar…

- Al fin te encuentro – dijo Andrew mientras caminaba algo irritado – no vuelvas a saltar del auto así Helga…!

- Si si, como digas Andrew… - muy feliz – mira, es Gerald!

Gerald no pareció muy cómodo al encontrarse nuevamente con el inglés que fue su compañero por un tiempo, quizás los lejanos recuerdos de aquella época le traían un sabor amargo y pensamientos que lo obligaban a odiarlo…

- Hola Gerald – tendiéndole la mano – un gusto verte de nuevo

- Hola – contestó simplemente mientras le daba rápidamente la mano…

- Y….bien…Helga es hora de ir al aeropuerto

- ¿No vienes? – contestó Helga dirigiéndose a Gerald

- Me iré en el otro vuelo… - contestó fríamente – que tengas buen viaje Helga

Los chicos, Andrew y Helga, se despidieron de Gerald mientras retomaban su camino al auto…

Luego de verlos retirándose…Gerald tomó rumbo hacia su universidad, en donde estaba hospedado debido a su trabajo. Al entrar recibió noticias de dos cartas que le habían llegado de Hillwood.

_Querido Gerald:_

_No tienes idea de como espero tu llegada, ya estamos todos listos para tu bienvenida, te extrañamos mucho, bueno…creo que Arnold y yo te extrañamos aún mas que todos…ten mucha precaución cuando vengas de regreso a tu hogar, tengo mucho que contarte sobre mi vida estos últimos meses, aunque no ha sido lo mismo sin ti._

_Cuento los días para verte, amor._

_Con mucho amor_

_Phoebe._

_PD: Te amo, nunca lo olvides._

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico, el pensar que volvería a ver a su amada lo hacía sentir de la mejor forma posible, luego de leer la carta, la tomó y la guardó delicadamente en su billetera…luego tomó la otra.

_Gerald:_

_Todos estamos muy bien aquí…Harold sigue siendo como siempre aunque Ronda lo está poniendo en una estricta dieta, es muy gracioso ver el amor que hay entre esos dos…Phoebe como siempre me pregunta constantemente si hay noticias sobre ti…por lo que yo contesto que mi mejor amigo nunca se toma el tiempo para escribirme una carta…jaja pero no te culpo, supongo que has de estar muy ocupado, el chico chocolate sigue en su programa de superación para quitarse esa adicción al chocolate…pero siempre que me ve me dice: Arnold… ¿tienes un chocolate?_

_Lila regresó a su granja con su familia, de vez en cuando la voy a visitar para ver como está y claro, siempre va Eugene conmigo, pues siempre me dice que extraña mucho no verla tan a menudo como antes, Curly y Nadine siguen teniendo unas cuantas dificultades, cosas que siempre pasan entre parejas._

_En cuanto a mí, sigo teniendo unos cuantos problemas con química, pero creo que pronto los solucionaré…sabes…la ingeniería genética es una carrera demasiado estresante, pero bueno, eso es lo que me fascina._

_En fin…el vecindario sigue siendo igual, no te has perdido de mucho…aunque no es lo mismo sin ti, quizás cuando vengas podamos ir a jugar baseball, esperamos tu regreso._

_Arnold_

_PD: Phoebe dice que te ama! _

El recibir cartas de su mejor amigo y su novia eran para impulsar al chico a que tomara el primer avión de vuelta a casa, pero el no haber terminado aun su trabajo lo obligaba a quedarse un día mas en Inglaterra. Miró su boleto de avión, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que tardaría, estaba seguro que llegaría la mañana del viernes…siendo hoy, miércoles.

Rápidamente tomó un papel y envió un telegrama con motivos urgentes

_Para: Arnold_

_Viejo regreso mañana, ve a por mí al aeropuerto, mi vuelo llegará durante la noche…y por favor, ve solo, quiero darle la sorpresa a Phoebe. Espérame el tiempo que sea necesario_

_Gerald._

**Hola, lamento la tardanza… pero aquí está un capitulo largo… ojala les haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a mis lectores…jaja he notado que están felices de que al fin se supiera algo de Arnold, asi que voy a escribir mas sobre él…para que sepan que tal le ha ido en todo este tiempo.**

**Disfruten el capitulo:**

La noche caía lentamente sobre una vieja y alegre ciudad, Hillwood, que seguía siendo como antes, solo que ahora los niños que solían jugar en las calles eran unos jóvenes de 19 años…y los pequeñitos bebes, siendo ahora niños, son los que hoy juegan en el viejo terreno baldío.

Un joven, sentado en su cama en una habitación enorme observaba una foto de él a la par de un chico moreno con camisa roja y de una chica pequeña con suéter azul y gafas del mismo color…una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras pensaba en quien sabe cuantas cosas que había vivido junto a ellos.

Se levantó de su cama y se dispuso a sacar una pequeña caja, al abrirla sacó una armónica, sonrió y la puso a un lado, luego sostuvo en sus manos una vieja pelota de baseball, la lanzó unas cuantas veces al aire….el contenido de la caja poco a poco iba disminuyendo hasta que finalmente sacó un relicario…con su foto en él y una inscripción que había leído mil veces… su sonrisa desapareció…

El tiempo había pasado, muchos años sin ver a cierta chica del vestido y moño rosa…el joven, de ahora 19 años con sus cabellos rubios y su cabeza de balón que ni aun el tiempo había cambiado, aún seguía usando su pequeña gorra azul , solo que hoy era aun mas alto y vestía de una forma un tanto diferente… usando una camiseta azul…y una camisa a cuadros color roja desabotonada encima…un pantalón azul oscuro…y sus zapatos, negros.

Tomó el relicario entre sus manos y subió por los escalones de su habitación directo a la terraza…

Estando ahí se sentó de nuevo viendo melancólicamente la luna…mientras sostenía con todas sus fuerzas el relicario…pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos…

- ¿Arnold? – dijo una chica cabellos negros que subía a la terraza

- Hola Phoebe – contestó el rubio sin quitar sus ojos de la luna – aun no recibo noticias de Gerald

- No he venido por Gerald – dijo Phoebe mientras se sentaba al lado de Arnold – he venido por ti

- ¿Qué sucede? – miró a la chica detenidamente

- Has estado muy deprimido Arnold…eso se nota… ¿no crees?

- no se a que te refieres Phoebe…solo estoy cansado, eso es todo… - con una leve sonrisa

Arnold escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su habitación…

- Espera un momento Phoebs…

Bajó rápidamente …al abrir la puerta se topó con su abuelo quien sostenía un telegrama.

- Te llegó este telegrama Arnold – dijo mientras se lo daba

- Gracias abuelo – tomándolo

Le dio una leida rápida…era el telegrama de Gerald anunciando que llegaría mañana por la noche…

- ¡Gerald viene! – dijo para si mismo

Guardó el telegrama en su bolsillo y volvió a subir los escalones…

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Phoebe

- nada, nada…

**Bueno, estuvo cortito…pero ojala les haya gustado…ando falta de inspiración…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la secuela xD..yo se que muchos esperan saber ya como termina todo, tranquilos, espero que el final que tengo planeado sea perfecto.**

**Jajaja bueno ya estamos a dos días de navidad…creo que soy de las pocas/os escritores que se encarga de sus fics en estas fechas xD…para que vean como los quiero..! Y si…estaré esperando la canción de EleonorPataki **

**Bueno, gracias por sus reviews…créanme que me encanta leerlos todos! Felices fiestas y…que disfruten este fic:**

Guardó el telegrama en su bolsillo y volvió a subir los escalones…

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Phoebe

- nada, nada…

- ¿seguro? – contestó ella sin creer mucho lo que el rubio decía

- Si, muy seguro – un silencio invadió la escena - ¿entonces… que te traía aquí?

- Bueno, lo que quería decirte es que tenemos preparada una fiesta…será una reunión de amigos…quizás conozcas a alguien que te interese… - guiñándole el ojo - ¿no?

Arnold se puso en pie y caminó de un lado a otro durante unos minutos sin saber que responder, por su mente vagaban millones de recuerdos y miles de pensamientos que le decían que ya era tiempo de olvidar por completo el pasado y continuar viviendo.

- Esta bien Phoebs – dijo soltando un suspiro de resignación - ¿Cuándo es?

- Hoy – contestó mientras se ponía en pie – además, acuérdate que tenemos que planear la bienvenida de mi novio, pero bueno…eso lo veremos luego.

- ¿espera…es hoy?

- Si… o ¿tienes otra cosa que hacer?

- No – respondió distraído – esta bien…

- Vendré por ti dentro de una hora… - dijo saliendo de escena

El chico miró por última vez la luna….recordando cierto sueño que tuvo hace mucho tiempo en el que veía a una especie de Helga llamada Hilda, quien observaba la luna en actitud romántica y recitaba hermosa poesía…

El tiempo pasó volando, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Phoebe ya estaba de vuelta buscando a su amigo para salir a despejar la mente un rato.

Caminaron unas tres calles, hasta que llegaron al lugar de la fiesta y como era de costumbre se trataba de una fiesta organizada en casa de Ronda.

- Hola – dijo Ronda al abrir la puerta – me parece que convenciste a Arnold de venir – exclamó al observar al rubio

Phoebe y Arnold entraron en casa de la chica

- No es lo mismo sin Gerald, Phoebs – susurró el rubio a su amiga

- No lo extrañes tanto, volverá cuando menos lo esperes – con una sonrisa sincera

La música sonaba, todos se veían muy felices bailando y riendo de los accidentes de Eugene…sin duda el tiempo los había hecho mas altos, mas distintos físicamente pero en cuando a su forma de ser todos seguían siendo los mismos de siempre…en fin, los bocadillos se veían sabrosos y del ponche no se diga mas…todo era casi perfecto.

Sin duda Phoebe tenía razón, el pasar un rato con todos sus amigos de la infancia hacían que Arnold se sintiera mucho mejor, le quitaban el estrés y la melancolía que surgía en él cuando recordaba la carta, el libro rosa y el relicario.

- ¿Arnold? – dijo una voz familiar

El rubio se dio la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba

- ¡Timberly! – contestó feliz – no te había visto

- Pero yo a ti sí – respondió divertida

Los años habían hecho de Timberly una chica muy linda, ya contando con 16 años estaba en la flor de su juventud, aún con verla se recordaba de aquellos tiempos en los que junto a Gerald emprendieron su negocio de vender Tortugas de Chocolate las que terminaron en la panza de la niñita.

- ¿haz recibido noticias de mi hermano? – preguntó de pronto

Arnold analizó rápidamente la pregunta, recordando como en la carta Gerald había sido específico al advertirle que no le dijera a nadie sobre su repentino regreso

- Aun no – contestó con una sonrisa – pero tengo las esperanzas en que regrese pronto…

- Ojala – mirando para otro lado – em…Arnold…

- ¿Si? – la miró detenidamente

- Quería que…bueno…nos reuniéramos para hablar sobre la fiesta de bienvenida de mi hermano… - se sonrojó levemente

- ¿reunirnos?

- Ya sabes… - nerviosa – pero..si no quieres, esta bien, entiendo…

El cabeza de balón no sabía que contestar…el recuerdo de la época en la que tuvo un pequeño inconveniente con Timberly en el cuál ella juraba haberse enamorado de él lo ponía un poco nervioso y un tanto indeciso…finalmente luego de pensar detenidamente en que ella ya no era una niña y en que no sería obsesiva se decidió por aceptar su invitación.

- Esta bien

- Entonces te veré mañana – muy feliz

- ¿mañana? No…no puedo

- Si quieres estaría bien pasado mañana…¿no?

- Bueno

- ¿lo prometes?

- prometido – con su mano derecha alzada

Y así como llegó, la hermanita de Gerald desapareció…dejando a Arnold con una promesa hecha, una promesa que no podía romper.

Las horas pasaron, haciendo que llegara la hora de volver a casa.

Mientras tanto una rubia estaba a punto de tomar su vuelo…

- Vaya hora para viajar – dijo malhumorada en el aeropuerto

- Tranquila Helga…la espera no será tan larga – contestó Andrew con una sonrisa

Helga no puedo dejar pasar por alto la sonrisa de su mejor amigo…

- ¿estas feliz porque me voy?

- ¿Qué? – Contestó desconcertado – estoy feliz porque finalmente volverás a tu ciudad, donde están tus amigos…tu familia…Arnold.

- ¿empiezas de nuevo con Arnold? – Enojada – solo voy a la convención de escritores…luego regreso

- Bueno…muchas cosas pueden pasar ¿sabes? – con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

- Ya me estas asustando Andrew… ¿Por qué esa sonrisa maniática?

Avanzaron en la fila…

- Bienvenidos al aeropuerto internacional England…¿en que puedo servirle?

- Dos boletos directo a Hillwood, USA – dijo Andrew serio

La señorita revisó en su computadora y luego le entregó los dos boletos al inglés

- Que tengan buen vuelo

Se alejaron del mostrador…

- ¿dos boletos? – dijo Helga anonadada

Andrew solo la vio sonriente, le causaba gracia ver a su mejor amiga sorprendida

- es decir que ¿si irás conmigo?

- Obviamente – contestó importante – yo sé que no harías nada sin mí

Los ojos de Helga se iluminaron, el saber que alguien la acompañaría en el viaje la hacia sentir mas aliviada.

- pero… ¿y tus maletas?

- en el auto – respondió tranquilamente – iré por ellas.

Todo estaba listo, solo hacia falta esperar a que el vuelo despegara…Helga suspiró profundamente pensando en lo que estaba por venir.

**Bueno, un pequeño giro en la historia…ya saben que me gusta tenerlos con misterios e intrigas ;) jajaja soy mala :D**

**Estaba pensando en hacer algo asi como una fanpage o algo asi, para mantenernos en contacto y para que suba mas escritos…pero no se… ¿ustedes que opinan?**

**:D**

**Esperaré sus reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos mis lectores… jeje los hice sufrir por un tiempo pero al fin estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo…espero que lo disfruten:**

Los ojos de Helga se iluminaron, el saber que alguien la acompañaría en el viaje la hacia sentir mas aliviada.

- pero… ¿y tus maletas?

- en el auto – respondió tranquilamente – iré por ellas.

Todo estaba listo, solo hacia falta esperar a que el vuelo despegara…Helga suspiró profundamente pensando en lo que estaba por venir.

Se hizo un llamado a todos los pasajeros para que abordaran el avión.

- ¿y como te sientes? – dijo Andrew estando ya ubicados en sus asientos

- ¿Cómo crees que me siento zopenco? – contestó algo irritada – lo siento Andrew…es que…estoy muy nerviosa

- Me lo imaginaba - una bella sonrisa sincera se dibujo en el rostro del inglés

Helga Pataki observó por la ventana del avión que despegaba lentamente, un ligero dolor de estómago apareció en el cuerpo de la chica, se sentía nerviosa, quizás por aquella carta de la cual se encontraba arrepentida, el haber escrito esa carta fue un completo error, error que hoy tendría que afrontar… ¿Qué pensaría Arnold de ella?... y aun lo mas importante ¿la recordará?

El vuelo era cansado, estar sentados en un avión volando a quien sabe cual velocidad era demasiado tedioso, la mente de Helga estaba ocupada en todos esos pensamientos que tanto la atormentaban… Andrew escuchaba música y parecía disfrutar del viaje…

Lentamente los ojos de la rubia se fueron cerrando…

- Helga – dijo el ingles

- ¿Qué? – contestó aun con los ojos cerrados

- Ya casi llegamos

-¿Qué? – abrió rápidamente los ojos

- Te dormiste por un laaaargo largo rato – contestó burlón

- Wow ¿tan rápido?

- Mira por la ventana – contestó emocionado

La rubia hizo caso, asomó su rostro por la ventanilla del avión para ver como las nubes se iban desvaneciendo y aparecía una ciudad…la cual conocía perfectamente

- Estamos cerca de Hillwood – dijo sin poder creerlo

Mientras tanto…..

- La cena está lista hombre pequeño – el abuelo entró en la habitación de Arnold mientras él se ponía su gorra frente al espejo

- Volveré mas tarde abuelo – dijo emocionado – Gerald viene hoy

- ¿vendrá hoy? – contestó con la misma emoción de su nieto

- Si, me envió una carta diciendo que vendría hoy – mostrándole la carta a su abuelo – por alguna razón, no quiere que nadie sepa que viene hoy…no se que tramará

- Bueno, le diré a la abuela – respondió saliendo de la habitación – suerte Arnold

- Gracias abuelo – sonrió y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad

La noche invadía cada rincón de la ciudad, las nubes mostraban que sería una noche lluviosa por lo que era importante que el avión aterrizara lo mas pronto posible, el corazón de la rubia latía rápido, su rostro palidecía mientras su boca se secaba y sus labios se tornaban blancos, no sabia si por efecto de los nervios o porque el avión iba aterrizando…

Finalmente tocaron tierra, luego de unos momentos se les fue indicado a los pasajeros que ya estaba todo listo para que bajaran del transporte…

- No quiero volver a subirme a un avión…nunca – dijo la chica con notorias ganas de vomitar

- Jaja tranquila pronto se te pasará – contestó su amigo mientras le ayudaba con su equipaje – sabes…recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo nosotros dos éramos solo unos niños de 9 años que abordaban al avión rumbo a Inglaterra.

Ambos caminaron por el aeropuerto rumbo a la salida…

- Estoy cansada – la rubia caminaba como si sus pies pesaran

- Deberías llamar a tus padres…

- Ya saben que llegaré a casa – vanamente, suspiró – tomemos un taxi y salgamos de aquí

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente de diferentes nacionalidades, había quienes hablaban francés, italiano, japonés, ingles , español…en fin, era imposible caminar con tranquilidad en aquel aeropuerto…

Un joven rubio con cabeza de balón caminaba curioso por todo el lugar, buscando a su mejor amigo quien se suponía llegaría esa noche…

- Gerald – dijo para si mismo - ¿Dónde estarás?

- Andrew – dijo una rubia – es imposible caminar aquí

- Tranquila…mira – indicando un lugar – vamos por ese lado, no hay muchas personas ahí

Ambos, la rubia y el inglés, caminaron junto con un enorme tumulto de gente en dirección a la salida…la chica iba rodeada de personas, caminaba cansada; de pronto, lejos en medio de tantas personas vio una singular cabeza de balón adornada con una ridícula gorra azul

- Arnold – pensó - ¿Qué…que haces aquí?

El joven rubio dirigió su mirada al tumulto de personas que pasaban en dirección a la salida cuando su mirada chocó con los ojos de cierta rubia con moño rosa y uniceja, un rostro imposible de olvidar

- ¿Helga? – Dijo casi susurrando - ¡HELGA! – reaccionó tratando de abrirse paso entre la gente para llegar a ella…cuando el joven logró salir de ese mar de personas era demasiado tarde, la rubia había desaparecido y con ella la esperanza de verla de nuevo.

Andrew y Helga subieron a un taxi… la chica estaba demasiado pensativa

- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo el inglés que observaba curiosamente por la ventana

- nada – pensativa – ¿tu…escuchaste que alguien mencionó mi nombre?

- mm la verdad no – contestó – pero bueno, eres una famosa escritora, quizás fue algún fan ¿no crees?

- Es que, fue una voz conocida…no se por un momento creí que era… - ya no continuó hablando

- ¿Qué era…?

- Ya sabes – con vergüenza – olvídalo, creo que estoy alucinando

El taxi llegó frente a la que en algún momento fue la casa de Helga G. Pataki, ella salió del auto y luego con ayuda del inglés sacó su equipaje, él le sonrió y se subió de nuevo al vehículo.

- Nos vemos mañana – gritó mientras el auto emprendía camino – te vendré a buscar temprano

Ella sonrío por respuesta, miró la puerta, nada había cambiado…luego se dio media vuelta para observar el vecindario, dio un largo suspiro y volvió a la puerta tocando con fuerza.

La puerta se abrió de par en par.

- ¡Olga! – dijo su padre al verla

- Soy Helga papá

- Extrañaba oir eso – abrazando a su hija – MIRIAM! La niña volvió a casa

Se escuchó como alguien bajaba rápidamente las escaleras

- Helga! – dijo su madre al verla – mira como has cambiado, entra…entra, te vas a resfriar, esta frio afuera

Los Pataki habían cambiado ligeramente, quizás el no ver por tanto tiempo a su hija mas pequeña los había hecho extrañarla tanto como lo hacían con Olga, su madre preparó la cena y comieron tranquilos mientras veían la lucha libre.

La chica se excusó diciendo que se encontraba demasiado cansada y subió a la que antes era su habitación.

Entró y cerró la puerta dejando sus maletas a un lado se recostó sobre su cama cerrando los ojos y aguantando la respiración para luego soltar un enorme suspiro

- Bueno Helga – dijo para si misma – ya estoy aquí

Se puso en pie y caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de su armario, tomó valor y lo abrió observando minuciosamente como nada de lo que antes tenía ahí había cambiado…luego con manos temblorosas movió la ropa que se encontraba ahí colgada para darse paso a su altar de amor que había creado a muy temprana edad.

La figura de un chico cabeza de balón hecho con muchas gomas de mascar estaba intacta.

Se arrodilló como solía hacerlo mirando con devoción la figura…era extraño hacerlo luego de tanto tiempo y estando ya mayor se sentía un poco avergonzada.

- Oh Arnold…espero que aún te acuerdes de mí – dijo finalmente para después caminar de regreso a su cama y quedar ahí profundamente dormida.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado…tranquilos ya vendrá el momento Arnold x Helga…solo estoy tratando de agregar un poco de misterio (; amo mantenerlos con la duda.**

**Me dejan reviews? Porfiis :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos mis lectores..! jaja bueno, lamento tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero es que ya inicié clases y con todas las tareas y demás es un poco mas difícil tener el tiempo para escribir…espero que les guste esta actualización! Ah y si quieren pueden seguirme en twitter: (arroba) RebeMorales14 **

**Asi podemos estar en contacto, ahí les daré mas info sobre mi fanpage en Facebook!**

**Continuación:**

- Oh Arnold…espero que aún te acuerdes de mí – dijo finalmente para después caminar de regreso a su cama y quedar ahí profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, unas calles mas lejos de aquella casa Pataki, un chico cabeza de balón regresaba un tanto frustrado a su casa de huéspedes…

- Buenas Noches Arnold – dijo el señor Hiun al verlo entrar

- Buenas noches – contestó con la mirada baja

- ¿Qué te sucede Arnold?

- No es nada – lo miró con una sonrisa – creo que el vuelo de Gerald se retrasó o algo así

Lentamente, pensativo, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, donde se recostó en su cama mirando las estrellas a través de ese genial techo de cristal, de pronto pensó en algo y rápidamente se levantó de su cama, saltando hasta la puerta y saliendo disparado de su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta de la casa de huéspedes, no sin antes dejar que todos los animales salieran de ella, para luego cerrarla y caminar a paso apresurado por las calles de Hillwood.

Finalmente, luego de tanto caminar, llegó a esa casa, esa casa a la que no había ido hace mucho, la casa que le traía uno que otro recuerdo…se paró en la puerta, dio un largo respiro y tocó levemente.

- No compraremos nada – dijo un señor al abrir la puerta

- ¿señor Pataki? – contestó Arnold ignorando lo que él había dicho previamente

- Si?…aah tu eres ese niño con la extraña cabeza de balón amiguito de la niña ¿no?

- Así es… - pensó – solo quería saber si…de casualidad…¿Helga se encontraba en casa?

- ¡MIRIAM! – gritó Bob Pataki al interior de la casa

- ¿Qué? – se escuchó desde lejos

- ¿OLGA ESTA DESPIERTA?

- Soy Helga Papá! – se oyó la voz de la chica desde su habitación – bajo en un momento

- Bah! – respondió el señor serio – pasa – indicándole a Arnold que entrara a la morada.

El chico entró, con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos mientras en su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez que rayos hacía ahí…sin embargo, ya se encontraba en la casa, sería muy cobarde el que se retirara…así que decidió esperar a que la chica bajara, pero…había algo que no había pensado… ¿Qué diría?... ¿cuáles eran sus razones para llegar a plena noche a su casa…?

Pronto se escuchó como alguien bajaba las escaleras, quizás se encontraba adormitada, ya que los pasos eran pausados, a cada paso, el corazón del cabeza de balón se apresuraba y sudor frío caía por su frente, su estómago se revolvía sin compasión y su garganta se secaba cada vez más, sin dejarle ninguna oportunidad de hablar, no sabía cómo haría para articular alguna palabra.

Como un reflejo involuntario, el chico se acobardó y antes de que ella llegara abajo, él ya había salido por donde entró.

- Bob! – dijo ella al llegar - ¿para que me llamaban?

- Un niño vino a verte – contestó su padre viendo televisión

- ¿Quién era?

- …un rubio, yo que se! Quizás quería vender galletas

La chica se quedó pensativa, luego abrió la puerta para espiar la calle, estaba totalmente desolada… se resignó y cerró la puerta para luego regresar a su habitación y dormir un poco.

El rubio cabeza de balón estaba cobardemente escondido en unos matorrales cerca de la casa de la chica, finalmente se pudo asegurar que Helga G. Pataki había regresado…en su interior pensaba en qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera salido de la casa…quizás al fin podría aclarar las cosas con ella, pero bueno, ese no era el momento para hacerlo…una ligera luz de esperanza calentó su corazón…. Y si…¿aun me ama?

La chica entró en su habitación, la cerró con un poco de cansancio y bostezó, luego se asomó por la ventana… quería ver la bella luna antes de soñar de nuevo. Por cosas del destino, desvió su mirada hacia la calle donde vio a un cabeza de balón saliendo entre las enredadas hojas de un matorral…

¡ARNOLD! – dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que él, en el silencio de la noche, la escuchara

Él la observó, mirándola en lo alto en aquella ventana, no sabía ni que decir…ni que hacer, solo sonrió involuntariamente y movió su mano en señal de saludo…ella, por su parte hizo lo mismo, para luego indicarle con la mano que esperara un momento.

- ¿Qué hace Arnold aquí? – dijo para si misma

Se colocó un suéter y remojó un poco su cara para que no se notara que se encontraba dormida, luego bajó hasta salir de su casa…la emoción al verlo era tan grande que había olvidado el hecho de que él, ahora, ya conocía el gran secreto…el amor que ella le solía profesar….¿le solía?

- ¡Helga! – dijo Arnold con una gran sonrisa – mucho tiempo de no verte

- Lo mismo digo – contestó con una sonrisa mas grande, luego, dudando un poco si abrazarlo o no, desvió su mirada a otro lado buscando no topar con la de él en ningún momento

- quisiera que me contaras todo sobre Inglaterra – dijo de pronto - ¿tienes tiempo ahorita?

- Claro – sonrió – cabeza de balón – dijo con un poco de pena

- Hace mucho que no escuchaba eso – rió

Era un tanto incómodo para ambos, Helga intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no decir algo que dejara en sospechas lo que aun sentía por él, mientras que Arnold trataba de no decir algo torpe o algo que lo avergonzara

- quieres… - dijo dudoso – ir al Che Paris?

- Me encantaría – contestó con una sonrisa

- ¡Vamos!

Ambos emprendieron camino bajo una hermosa luna

**CONTINUARAAAA**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola a todos..! bueno solo una aclaración: Helga no anda en pijama, como en el capitulo anterior llegó cansada a casa solo se acostó en su cama y quedó dormida por lo que ni tiempo le quedó para ponerse su pijama:D jajaja bueno solamente, disfruten el cap:**_

Era un tanto incómodo para ambos, Helga intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no decir algo que dejara en sospechas lo que aun sentía por él, mientras que Arnold trataba de no decir algo torpe o algo que lo avergonzara

- quieres… - dijo dudoso – ir al Che Paris?

- Me encantaría – contestó con una sonrisa

- ¡Vamos!

Ambos emprendieron camino bajo una hermosa luna.

El tiempo había hecho que ambos cambiaran, Arnold era ahora mas alto que Helga, además de ser mas apuesto a como era antes, y Helga, siendo ahora toda una señorita estaba en la parte mas radiante de su juventud y con una belleza aún mas grande que la de su hermana Olga.

Solo la luna era testigo de este nuevo encuentro, ambos no sabían como reaccionar, después de todo, su relación no había sido la mejor del mundo, siempre tuvieron sus alti-bajos y sus peleas pero, a parte de todo eso, tuvieron una muy buena amistad y quizás algún sentimiento encontrado…amor por ejemplo.

- Y…¿Cómo te fue en Inglaterra?

- Muy bien – contestó la rubia sonriente – soy…escritora famosa

- Wow! Bueno siempre tuviste potencial para eso

- Mis libros se venden mucho y mis lectores aman mi trabajo, eso es algo que me alegra todos los días – lo observó – y a ti ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Estoy estudiando, continuo con buenas notas – sonrió – sigo viendo a mis amigos y he estado hablando con Gerald por cartas, él está en Inglaterra

- Sii! – contestó la rubia contenta – me topé con él en un par de ocasiones, no ha cambiado mucho!

Luego de una larga caminata llegaron al restaurante.

Arnold pidió una mesa para dos, y luego, halando la silla de Helga para que se sentara, como todo un caballero, sonrió y pidió que llevaran un par de menús.

- Recuerdas la ultima vez que ambos estuvimos aquí – dijo de pronto el chico

- Em…con Gerald y Phoebe? – contestó nerviosa

- No – sonrió – solo nosotros dos…

- No…recuerdo nada de eso – tomó un poco de agua

- ¿no recuerdas?

- Claro que no…

El cabeza de balón sacó un ramo de flores rojas entregándoselas a la chica

- ¿De donde salieron las flores? – arqueó una ceja – no entiendo..¿que pretendes zopenco?

El rubio se aproximó cada vez mas y mas a la rubia, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente al igual que los de ella, su respiración se sentía cada vez más y más cerca, estar tan unidos se sentía de lo mejor del mundo, el haber esperado tanto tiempo para esto y, que la acción fuera iniciada por él era el mejor regalo de bienvenida que le pudiera dar, el chico tocó la mejilla de ella con una de sus manos y se acercó mas….y más…y…

- Buenos días Helga – Miriam entró en la habitación

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar a su madre, ¿todo había sido un….sueño?... una enorme tristeza embargó su ser…nada de lo anterior había pasado, todo había sido producto de su retorsida y enamorada imaginación

- Buenos días – contestó con una leve sonrisa

- ¿Qué tal dormiste? ¿soñaste bien?

- Muy bien – tocándose su cabeza

- Bueno, cuando estes lista bajas a desayunar – dicho esto, Miriam abandonó la habitación.

La chica se rescostó de nuevo en su cama viendo hacia el techo trataba de convencerse a sí misma que todo lo que había visto era un simple sueño…oh vamos Helga, tu misma sabes que Arnold no está interesado en ti…ya..olvidalo.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha, un poco de agua helada sobre su cabeza harían que todas esas cosas infantiles y fantasmas del pasado se alejaran de ella, al menos por un momento.

Mientras tanto….en una casa de huéspedes un joven soñaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- ´¿Qué haces en Hillwood de nuevo?

- Estoy aquí porque – contestó una rubia – porque…tengo algo pendiente por resolver

- ¿y..que es lo que tienes pendiente?

La chica se lanzó hacia los brazos de él, mientras lo abrazaba y sollozaba sin saber si era por alegría o tristeza

- Te he extrañado mucho cabeza de balón – dijo en su oído

- Yo – abrazándola con fuerzas – creo que te he extrañado más

- ¿enserio? – mirándolo con esperanzas

- Si no fuera así….¿estaría a punto de besarte? – tocando su mejilla y acercando su rostro al de ella…

OYE ARNOLD…OYE ARNOLD…OYE ARNOLD

El rubio abrió los ojos con pesadez….habia sido un sueño y nada mas, se sentó en su cama y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y recorriendo su cabello con sus dedos trató de cerrar los ojos de nuevo para retomar la escena del sueño que había sido interrumpida por su despertador. Nada . Ni una imagen regresó a su mente…

Se dispuso a ducharse

- Si tiene a Andrew – dijo antes de entrar a la ducha - ¿para que extrañarme a mí?...ni ha de recordar mi nombre

**Continuará….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola hola…! Lamento tardarme en actualizar pero verán que tengo muy poco tiempo asi que el tiempo que me queda libre lo aprovecho para actualizar un par de fanfics…**

**Espero que lo disfruten:**

OYE ARNOLD…OYE ARNOLD…OYE ARNOLD

El rubio abrió los ojos con pesadez….habia sido un sueño y nada mas, se sentó en su cama y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y recorriendo su cabello con sus dedos trató de cerrar los ojos de nuevo para retomar la escena del sueño que había sido interrumpida por su despertador. Nada . Ni una imagen regresó a su mente…

Se dispuso a ducharse

- Si tiene a Andrew – dijo antes de entrar a la ducha - ¿para que extrañarme a mí?...ni ha de recordar mi nombre

Mientras tanto en casa de los Pataki, Helga ya estaba lista para su reunión, razón por la cual se encontraba en Hillwood.

Bajó lentamente hacia el comedor sin poder sacar aquel extraño sueño de su mente, muchas palabras rondaban por su imaginación, palabras que le decían lo loco e inmaduro que era pensar que Arnold aún la recordaría, sin embargo ese sentimiento de esperanza no abandonaba su ser ni un tan solo segundo desde que abandonó su ciudad, el Inglaterra todo era diferente, ella era Geraldine Pataki, una escritora con muchos lectores, el objetivo de chismes y noticias de la prensa, ella era una persona importante pero…en Hillwood solo era Helga G. Pataki, aquella niña ruda de cuarto año que atormentaba a cierto chico cabeza de balón al cual amaba secretamente.

La carta….aquella carta reveladora que hoy en día se arrepentía millones de veces por haberla enviado, esa carta en la que exponía todo lo que sentía hacia aquel muchacho rubio la tenía profundamente preocupada…¿y si todos se dieron cuenta de aquel obsequio de despedida? Ella moriría…estaba segura que sus antiguos amigos ya habían crecido pero no dudaba que al verla todos se burlarían en su cara… "que chica mas tonta…mas enamorada de un chico que nunca se fijaría en ella"

Finalmente luego del paseo eterno desde su habitación al comedor, brindó los buenos días a su familia sin quitar sus ojos del suelo, al levantar su rostro se llevó una enorme sorpresa

- ¡Phoebe! – dijo al ver a su mejor amiga sentada en la mesa del comedor

- ¿Helga? ¡Cuánto has cambiado! – la chica corrió a abrazar a su amiga con una felicidad inexplicable, tenían demasiado tiempo de no verse, ahora ellas ya eran todas unas señoritas, jóvenes y en la mejor etapa de su belleza, Phoebe lucía hermosa, aún con sus gafas y una mente brillante era una jovencita que cualquier chico querría tener a su lado y por fortuna para él, ese chico era Gerald, su antiguo amigo de infancia.

- Estoy tan emocionada – dijo al dejar de abrazar a la rubia – tengo tantas cosas que contarte y quiero escuchar tus historias de Inglaterra también…!

- El desayuno está listo – dijo su madre dejando un plato con panqueques sobre la mesa - ¿ya desayunaste Phoebe? – se dirigió a la chica oriental

- Si ya desayuné – respondió con una enorme sonrisa – gracias

- Bien, dejaré que conversen – la madre se retiró

La rubia comió un bocado mientras era observada por Phoebe

- Aún no lo has olvidado verdad

- ¿Qué cosa? – contestó tomando un poco de jugo

- Mantecado – dijo de pronto

La chica no pudo tragar completamente su jugo, un poco de tos apareció y luego controlando su reacción miró detenidamente a su amiga

- ¿Por qué habría de olvidarlo?

- No lo se..por el tiempo que pasaste con Andrew…

- Andrew es solo un amigo – respondió - ¿Por qué buscas hablarme de Arnold?

- Mejor…espero que te des cuenta tu misma – sonrió – háblame de Inglaterra

- ¿Darme cuenta…de qué? – contestó preocupada

- Nada….olvidalo – sonrió de nuevo

Los pensamientos negativos comenzaron a atormentar a la chica, pensar en lo peor era su mejor "don" y es que el ver de nuevo a Arnold era algo que añoraba y que no deseaba al mismo tiempo.

- Inglaterra – dijo pensativa – ah si..Inglaterra es un lindo lugar…

Y así se pasó un largo rato contando a su mejor amiga como había sido su estancia en aquel país…

- Entonces hoy irás a la primera reunión? – preguntó la oriental interesada

- Si, justo ahorita tengo que ir…¿nos acompañas?

- ¿nos?

- Si…Andrew también irá – respondió alegre

- ¿Está aquí? – sus ojos se iluminaron – mucho tiempo de no verlo!

- Pronto lo verás – contestó – acompáñanos a la reunión y rueda de prensa…

Las dos chicas emprendieron camino, Helga iba demasiado nerviosa y Phoebe se encontraba pensativa, no sabía si decir o no los sentimientos que Arnold aun profesaba por la chica, luego de pensarlo millones de veces llegó a la conclusión que él era quien debía resolver todo con Helga, después de todo, el amor era entre ellos y no tenía que interferir de ninguna manera, pero una cosa era cierta: ella haría todo lo que fuera posible para que Helga no se enamorase de alguien más que no fuera Arnold…sobretodo vigilaría de cerca a cierto inglés responsable de separar a ambos rubios.

En casa de Arnold el chico ya se había preparado para pasar un día estudiando, el que no estuviera Gerald en el vecindario y que ese día no le tocara asistir a clases lo obligaba a pasar todo el día sin hacer mucho.

Sacó un libro grueso de su librera y abriéndolo perezosamente comenzó a leer el capitulo 105.

De pronto un ruido interrumpió su lectura.

- ¿Si? – dijo al notar que ese ruido era alguien llamando a la puerta

- Arnold! Soy yo Eugene…!

- Pasa – respondió sonriendo

El pelirrojo entró a la habitación de su amigo con una enorme sonrisa que ocultaba toda su mala suerte.

- Hola Arnold

- Hola, ¿hoy era día de ir a visitar a Layla? Lo siento…lo olvidé, pero vamos – tomando un abrigo

- No, hoy no es el día – contestó un tanto confundido – últimamente has estado muy confundido cabeza de balón

- ¿Qué me dijiste? – reaccionó al oir aquel apodo que no escuchaba hace ya mucho tiempo

- Dije que hoy no es el día Arnold… - respondió nuevamente confundido – quería ver si me podías ayudar con una tarea…

- Ah – pensativo – oh claro claro – sonrió - ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

- Necesito una noticia interesante asi que iré a la reunión mundial de escritores que será hoy aquí en la ciudad, son tres reuniones, la primera es hoy…pero necesito a alguien que tome fotos para acompañar la noticia… me…podrias ayudar?

- Esta bien – respondió tranquilo – luego terminaré de leer

- Vamos que ya casi empieza!

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación de Arnold.

Eugene seguía siendo el mismo optimista con mala suerte, se decidió por estudiar periodismo, carrera que según él era emocionante. Siempre que tenía alguna tarea donde necesitaba ayuda extra pedía a su amigo Arnold su apoyo para realizarla, al igual que Arnold solicitaba ayuda de sus amigos de vez en cuando.

Caminaron por las calles, pasando por el pórtico preguntándose cuando volverían a ver a aquel chico…luego caminaron cerca del terreno baldío donde pasaron muchas tardes jugando baseball en aquella época de niñez que tanto extrañaban, una leve imagen de como abrazó a Helga ese día vino a la mente del rubio. Sonrió. Ultimamente recordaba demasiado tantas escenas que vivió junto a aquella chica gruñona…también recordaba el día de san Valentín, el día de acción de gracias que pasó junto a ella, el loro que recitaba poemas y el pequeño libro rosa…ese pequeño libro rosa que aún permanecía guardado en la habitación de él y que cuidaba como si fuera un tesoro.

Pronto llegaron al lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la reunión de escritores

- Bienvenidos – dijo por el micrófono un señor de avanzada edad – hoy tendremos nuestra primer reunión mundial de escritores

- que emoción! – dijo Eugene sentándose donde se encontraban todos los periodistas encargados de esa noticia

El cabeza de balón se sentó junto a su amigo sosteniendo una cámara listo para tomar las fotos necesarias.

- Entre los escritores que nos visitarán en esta histórica reunión se encuentran Japoneses, Irlandeses, Rusos, Ingleses e inclusive tenemos a una joven escritora perteneciente a esta ciudad.

- Ten lista la cámara Arnold – dijo con emoción el pelirrojo

- Así que les damos la bienvenida

Muchos escritores famosos se acercaron al señor que hablaba por el micrófono, éste iba diciendo el nombre de cada escritor, el país de proveniencia y el libro que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

- Ella es la señorita Helga Geraldine Pataki, con el seudónimo de Geraldine Pataki, su ciudad de origen es Hillwood y su libro mas famoso es " Entre el amor y el odio"

Arnold abrió sus ojos como platos…

- Eugene!... ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

- Geraldine Pataki – dijo igual de sorprendido - ¡es Helga!

**Continuará…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias por permanecer pendientes de la actualización, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

"**El mejor amor del mundo es con el cerebro, no con el corazón"**

**R. Monzón**

Muchos escritores famosos se acercaron al señor que hablaba por el micrófono, éste iba diciendo el nombre de cada escritor, el país de proveniencia y el libro que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

- Ella es la señorita Helga Geraldine Pataki, con el seudónimo de Geraldine Pataki, su ciudad de origen es Hillwood y su libro mas famoso es " Entre el amor y el odio"

Arnold abrió sus ojos como platos…

- Eugene!... ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

- Geraldine Pataki – dijo igual de sorprendido - ¡es Helga!

- ¿Helga?...Helga Pataki? Eso no es posible..! – dijo el chico sin poder contener su emoción

- Arnold – añadió Eugene – Oye Arnold! – dijo finalmente atrayendo su atención – no olvides que tienes que tomar las fotos…!

- ah? – contestó Arnold perdido en su mente

- LAS FOTOS! – gritó el chico un tanto enfadado, cosa rara en él

- Ahh si – tomando unas cuantas fotos – lo siento Eugene

- No te preocupes Arnold – dijo escribiendo unas cuantas líneas – debo entrevistar a Helga…

Los escritores iban uno por uno tomando asiento en una enorme mesa, donde serían el principal objetivo de todos los periodistas ansiosos por hacer millones de preguntas.

- Disculpen – dijo una joven periodista alzando su mano – esta pregunta es para Hiroaki Chan – el escritor japonés – su libro "El misterio del Ying Yang" fue inspirado por….?

El escritor contestó hábilmente aquella pregunta, haciendo que todos los ahí presentes tomaran su lapicero y comenzaran a escribir su respuesta además de haber tomado muchas fotos.

- Tengo una pregunta para Charlotte Dupin – un periodista alzó su mano - ¿son ciertos los rumores de la posible cancelación de su ultimo libro de la saga "Espada en el muro"?

Y así uno por uno los escritores iban contestando a tantas preguntas les hicieran, todos parecían realmente entusiasmados, excepto cierta rubia que con la mirada perdida en su pensar no había notado que se encontraba en algo histórico para su carrera.

- Tengo una pregunta – dijo un periodista pelirrojo – para Geraldine Pataki

La chica buscó con la mirada al emisor de aquellas palabras, luego al localizarlo asintió sin haber notado que se trataba de un antiguo amigo suyo.

- ¿Cómo le surgen los sentimientos para escribir sus libros? – dijo finalmente

Helga meditó durante un momento, luego tomando el micrófono dispuesta a contestar fue interrumpida por una pequeña carcajada proveniente del otro extremo de la mesa.

- Una muy interesante pregunta – dijo el hombre que previamente había reido con descaro – pero creo que preguntarle eso a la señorita Pataki es como preguntarle a un niño pequeño por qué las aves vuelan

La rubia frunció el seño

- ¿A que se refiere con eso? – contestó tomando el micrófono con fuerza

- A que, mi querida niña, usted se encuentra tomando a la escritura como un juego de pre-escolar

- ¿Por qué supone eso? – respondió mas molesta de lo que ya se encontraba

- Jajajaja, nunca dije que lo suponía, es más…lo afirmo – pausa – sus escritos carecen de sentimiento y hasta me atrevería a decir que carecen de sentido.

Los periodistas tomando nota y sus fotógrafos sin dejar de lado su labor, tomaban pruebas de cada palabra que fue dicha en aquella rueda de prensa.

- Lo mismo digo yo de sus escritos – contestó Helga – no creo que sienta lo que escribe, es mas, dudo mucho que usted sea el que los escribe.

El hombre cayó durante un momento, luego frunciendo su seño dijo

- Usted sabe quien soy yo?

- Y además – añadió enfadada- me hace preguntas ilógicas…si ya he leído sus libros…es lógico que ya se con quién estoy tratando

- Pero por si las dudas, y por si su rubia cabecita no logra entender, soy Charles Gray

- Mucho gusto señor Gray – respondió con cinismo

- Lo mismo digo Geraldine Pataki

Un enorme silencio invadió la escena…

- ¿Alguna pregunta? – dijo de pronto Charles Gray

Todos los periodistas alzaron su mano esperando ser los suertudos a los que el famoso escritor respondería una pregunta.

Helga se cruzó de brazos y recargándose sobre su silla vagaba con su mirada hacia todas direcciones, de pronto su vista se topó con un chico pelirrojo que con su lengua ligeramente de fuera escribía unas letras en su libreta, al lado suyo se encontraba un rubio que…vagando su mirada como lo había hecho ella llegó a chocar con sus ojos justo en el momento en que ella lo observaba.

El joven sonrió levemente y ella abriendo sus ojos como platos se levantó de su asiento sin previo aviso y abandonó el lugar.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos por la reacción de la joven escritora, todos menos aquel escritor que la había humillado tiempo atrás, quien parecía perturbado por aquel acontecimiento.

- Oye…Eugene – dijo Arnold observando en la dirección en la que iba Helga

- ¿Qué sucede Arnold? – dijo el chico sin quitar sus ojos de sus apuntes

- tengo que….ir al baño – respondió saltando de su asiento y corriendo en aquella dirección

- Esta – alzó su vista – bien… - notando que el rubio había desaparecido.

La chica corria por el pasillo del lugar en el que era la reunión, una pequeña lágrima rodó por su rostro…la habían humillado, y por si no fuera poco, Arnold se encontraba ahí…¿Podría ser peor?

Escuchó unos cuantos pasos de dos personas corriendo tras ella, se trataba de Phoebe y Andrew quienes al notar la reacción de su amiga decidieron ir en busca de ella.

- No te preocupes – dijo Andrew abrazando a Helga quien ya se encontraba llorando – no sabe lo que dice…

- Claro que lo sabe – contestó ella apartando a su amigo de sí – es un famoso escritor a nivel mundial

- Las criticas siempre son buenas – añadió Phoebe tocando el hombro de su amiga – no te atormentes por eso

- Esta bien – secando sus lágrimas – necesito…estar..sola un momento ¿esta bien?...vuelvo dentro de unos minutos

Sus dos amigos sonrieron y se retiraron…

La rubia había caminado en dirección a un pequeño pero muy bien decorado jardín que contaba con una fuente hermosa en la que se sentó y, metiendo y sacando su mano del agua, trataba de calmarse de tantas emociones.

Unos pasos se escucharon, pero ella no les dio importancia pensando que se trataba de algún trabajador del lugar…

Ella, con la vista baja, jugaba con el agua y secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

De pronto un par de zapatos color negro se posaron cerca de ella, lentamente levantó la mirada

- ¡¿Arnold?! – expresó sorprendida

- Hola Helga – sonrió – o…¿te llamas Geraldine ahora?

**Continuará…..**

**Juajuajua soy mala ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola hola a todos, aca vengo de nuevo con una actualizacion de esta historia de amor que ya casi llega a su final ;) Espero les agrade…!**

**PD: para los que son escritores sabrán que es muy difícil escribir una historia ya que requiere tiempo e inspiración por lo que varias veces he pedido de favor que comprendan porque no es fácil escribir! Solamente vv**

**Disfruten la continuación:**

De pronto un par de zapatos color negro se posaron cerca de ella, lentamente levantó la mirada

- ¡¿Arnold?! – expresó sorprendida

- Hola Helga – sonrió – o…¿te llamas Geraldine ahora?

La chica se quedó completamente callada…su corazón latía tan rápido como una locomotora de un tren con rumbo desconocido, por mas que intentara encontrar las palabras para articular aunque sea una oración éstas parecían haberse borrado de su mente; era como si su cerebro hubiera abandonado su cabeza para irse a otro lado mientras que su corazón tomaba el mando de la situación.

- No – contestó un tanto anonadada – Helga esta bien – sonrió con la amabilidad propia de la nueva Geraldine

El rubio sonrió por respuesta, luego buscando con la mirada algún lugar para sentarse dio finalmente con su objetivo sentándose justo al lado de ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – logró decir un tanto insegura

- Vine a ayudarle a Eugene en una tarea – respondió con una sonrisa aun mas grande – hace mucho que no nos vemos – añadió luego de unos segundos de silencio

Una respuesta podría arruinar toda la situación…¿Cómo reaccionar? He ahí la inmensa duda, si volvía a ser la misma Helga de antes podría terminar haciendo que Arnold la odiara mientras que por otro lado si actuaba como Geraldine podía ser que Arnold ya no tuviera interés en ella, asumiendo que lo tiene o que alguna vez lo tuvo…

- Si – se limitó a contestar luego de pensarlo – ha parecido una eternidad sin ti – añadió inconscientemente, luego al escucharse a si misma decir eso abrió sus ojos como platos y sonrojándose tanto como para que él lo notara trató de corregir su error – es decir…una eternidad sin ver a mis viejos amigos de primaria

"Ha parecido una eternidad sin ti" esas palabras que resonaron perfectamente en la mente del cabeza de balón le dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa en señal de esperanza que aún no moría…¿y si Helga aún me ama?... él debía saber esa respuesta, pero preguntar en estos momentos sobre aquella carta de despedida sería algo muy bochornoso para ambos…¿lo indicado era esperar?

- Helga – el rubio la observó a los ojos – yo… - algo interrumpió al chico, un inglés apareció en escena anunciando a su amiga que debía estar presente en la reunión

- Voy para allá – exclamó decidida poniéndose en pie – hablamos luego Arnold – observó al chico que permanecía sentado, él asintió por respuesta.

Helga Pataki caminó decidida hacia el lugar del que había huido previamente, su mente daba vueltas pero su corazón había recobrado aquella parte que le faltaba, hablar con su amor platónico de la infancia la había hecho pensar e inclusive afirmar que él sentía algo por ella y eso, sinceramente, le daba las fuerzas necesarias y el valor para encarar a todos los escritores y a los reporteros presentes.

Arnold se puso en pie, tenía que regresar a la reunión para terminar de tomar las fotos que Eugene necesitaba para al fin obtener un 10 en su actividad de campo, Andrew había sido demasiado inoportuno…si tan solo no hubiera entrado en aquel momento quizás el rubio ya se habría sincerado con Helga…pero como siempre Arnold decidió tomarse las cosas con calma, de todas formas…Helga no era novia del ingles…¿cierto?

Andrew y Helga entraron en la reunión de nuevo, la rubia tomó asiento al lado de los demás escritores mientras que su mejor amigo se sentó en la primera fila donde tendría una vista completa de ella.

- Señorita Pataki! – repitió muchas veces una reportera desesperada por preguntar

Helga hizo un ademán con su mano indicando que era turno de la reportera desesperada

- Hay un rumor sobre usted y su situación sentimiental – dijo mientras buscaba algo en su portafolio

Arnold ya estaba sentado de nuevo junto a su entusiasta y pelirrojo amigo.

- Te tardaste mucho Arnold – dijo Eugene pendiente de la pregunta que haría la reportera

- Lo siento – se disculpó con un poco de arrepentimiento – pero ya estoy aquí, asi que a tomar fotos – sonrió y enfocó su lente en Helga, verla ahí, sentada, sonriente…realizando su sueño de ser por fin una escritora reconocida y disfrutando de los frutos de su esfuerzo hacían que él se enamorara cada vez mas de aquella chica que, desde temprana edad, le había robado el corazón.

- ¿Qué rumor? – preguntó la rubia intrigada

- ¿Usted está en una relación con su representante Andrew Wells?

Tanto Arnold como Andrew y Helga se sorprendieron al escuchar tal rumor

- ¿Qué? – respondió ella un poco asustada – claro que no!

- Entonces – añadió la reportera con una sonrisa - ¿por qué se besan si no son novios?

- ¿beso? – preguntó ella mientras un flashback invadía su mente

….flashback…..

- Helga! – Gritó – espera!

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Subirme a un avión y obligarme ir?

- Entiende que lo digo por tu bien…

- ¿Qué bien me hará ir a un lugar al que no quiero ir?

- Entiende, si no haces esto, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida!

- ¿arrepentirme de qué?

- DE DEFRAUDAR A TUS LECTORES QUE ESPERAN QUE VAYAS, DE NUNCA SABER SI ARNOLD ES O NO PARA TI Y DE DECEPCIONARME A MI… - dijo perdiendo la paciencia – yo…yo te amo Helga

Al decir eso se abalanzó contra ella brindándole un beso…

- Yo te amo… ¿entiendes? – dijo – por eso quiero que vayas en búsqueda de al que siempre has amado, solo quiero que seas feliz.

Helga no contestó, simplemente tomó al inglés y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-fin de flashback-

La rubia sudó frío…eso era completamente cierto, Andrew si la había besado…y eso no lo podía ocultar, era obvio que si preguntaban era porque ya tenían pruebas, ¿acaso este era el dia de hacer sentir mal a la escritora Geraldine Pataki?

- No…no más preguntas – concluyó la rubia tumbándose pensativa en su silla mientras varias manos de reporteros se alzaban para preguntar mas sobre el supuesto noviazgo.

Andrew la observó diciéndole con su mirada que era hora de salir de ahí, la rubia hizo caso y juntos se pusieron en pie y abandonaron el salón no sin antes ser captados por muchas cámaras fotográficas excepto una…la cámara que Arnold sostenía entre sus manos.

- Esto es una buena portada – dijo Eugene frotando sus manos – "Geraldine Pataki y Andrew Wells una pareja de fantasía" ¿Qué te parece?

Arnold no quiso contestar, sus ojos se nublaron y su habla se cortó…no podía decir nada…quizás se había ilusionado mucho y su nube estaba demasiado alta y esa caída, esa desilusión había dolido demasiado.

- ¿te sucede algo? – el pelirrojo notó el cambio repentino de su amigo

- No es nada – intentó sonreir – me tengo que ir – dejó la cámara a un lado y salió a toda velocidad del salón.

Una chica oriental observó todo lo sucedido y sin pensarlo corrió tras el mejor amigo de su novio.

**Continuará…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos..! Les cuento que estoy super contenta pues me han sugerido para una entrevista en taller de escritores..! **

**Lean el post…. /taller para escritores fanfiction .blogspot 2013 /04 /lista – de – escritores .html (Borren espacios)**

**Espero les guste la actualización:**

- ¿te sucede algo? – el pelirrojo notó el cambio repentino de su amigo

- No es nada – intentó sonreir – me tengo que ir – dejó la cámara a un lado y salió a toda velocidad del salón.

Una chica oriental observó todo lo sucedido y sin pensarlo corrió tras el mejor amigo de su novio

No era posible…no Helga…no Andrew..¿Por que el destino siempre es cruel con aquellos que aman demasiado? Quizás y tan solo quizás todo aquello que en esos momentos estaba destrozando a Arnold por dentro era por causa propia…¿Por qué no llegó a sentir por Helga aquel maravilloso amor cuando la tenia frente a él?...¿Por que ella tuvo que viajar lejos de él para que al fin se diera cuenta de cuanto la amaba, anhelaba y extrañaba? Sinceramente en esos momentos no podía pensar nada mas, toda aquella ilusión que se formó al ver su hermoso cabello rubio, aquellos ojos cautivadores y su inconfundible voz hablando por primera vez luego de tantos años de no verlo se habían esfumado con aquella noticia…¿en verdad eran novios?...¿desde hace mucho?...

-¿Te sucede algo? - ¿Cómo responder a aquella interrogante? Obviamente se sentía agobiado…terrible…como pudo dejar ir a alguien como ella? Tenia que aclarar su mente y salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, una lagrima traicionera luchaba por escaparse de su ojo…sin embargo él ejercía toda la fuerza que poseía para evitar que aquella muestra de inmenso dolor se escapara de su cuerpo.

- Arnold! – escuchó como una voz conocida gritaba su nombre

- Me tengo que ir ya, Phoebe – respondió sin mirar a la chica debido a la pena que traía consigo

- Yo se que estas asi por Helga – añadió la oriental tratando de hacer que el rubio hablara sobre lo que sentía – se que te gusta…

Arnold se paró en seco…aun sin darle la cara no sabia que contestar, ¿le gustaba?...¿la quería? ¿la amaba? Ni él mismo sabia la respuesta…era algo confuso, es como cuando estas con una sola mezcla de sentimientos en la que no sabes cual es el vencedor…si el amor o el odio…el rubio nunca había estado tan confundido, todo era extraño, recordaba nunca haber sentido algo tan diferente, ni con Lila ni con Ruth…ambas habían sido sus amores de infancia pero…¿no significaban tanto como Helga significaba para él?

Haciendo una especie de lista emocional, se podrían agregar a Ruth y Lila la parte de los nervios al hablarles, el miedo a actuar tonto frente a ellas, las palabras que no salian de su boca para decir lo que sentia…y…del lado de Helga?...nunca sintió nervios frente a ella, ni miedo…ni vergüenza… entonces..¿por que sentía que con ella era un amor real?...

- No me gusta – respondió frío, con una frialdad que nunca había salido de su ser

Pero…y si estaba equivocado? Quizás si llegó a sentir atracción por ella desde que la conocía…recordando aquellos hechos pasados se topó con la primera vez que la conoció…aquel listón rosado…y ella empapada por la enorme tormenta "_Me gusta tu moño porque combina con tu ropa" _A partir de ese momento, nunca imaginó que aquella chiquilla rubia sería parte de su vida diaria y mucho menos que la llegaría a amar con tanta locura como ahora.

- Yo se que si – añadió Phoebe acercándose a él – no te preocupes…yo se que esa noticia es mentira

- ¿y que tal si no? – la observó detenidamente

La oriental prefirió guardar silencio, ella misma sabia que podría existir la posibilidad de que entre Helga y el joven inglés alla pasado algo…quizás alguna historia de amor pasajera.

Mientras tanto, Andrew y Helga iban en un auto en dirección a casa de la rubia

- Me siento terrible por haber dejado a Phoebe ahí – comentó la rubia mirando con recelo por la ventana

- No te preocupes – sonrió – ella sabe que tenias que partir en ese momento

- Lamento – dudó – meterte en este problema

- Helga, no es ningún problema para mi… ¿sabes? – calló unos momentos – si esa noticia fuera real…yo sería el chico mas feliz del mundo

La rubia prefirió no añadir nada mas…encima de aquel problema debía añadir el que Andrew si sentía algo por ella..y que ella no podría corresponderle nunca. ¿Por qué no se enamoró de él con esa locura con la que se encontraba enamorada del cabeza de balón? Sinceramente la culpa la mataba lento…sin piedad…

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – dijo Phoebe luego de una caminata en dirección a casa de Arnold

- Creo que si – sonrió con tristeza – gracias Phoebe

- Eres mi mejor amigo – lo observó comprensiva – espero que mi compañía te haya alegrado un poco

Al acercarse mas a la casa lograron divisar una silueta de una morena sentada en las gradas

- Arnold! – dijo la chica sonriente

- Hola…Timberly – añadió con una chispa de alegría poco visible

- Solo…pasaba por aquí y..pues…quería verte – se sonrojó

Phoebe y Arnold se vieron el uno al otro, las actitudes de Timberly para con él volvían a ser como antes…como cuando dijo estar enamorada de él en aquellos años de infancia.

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

_/Hola a todos, gracias por la paciencia, aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta secuela que pronto llegará a su final. Espero lo disfruten/_

Phoebe y Arnold se vieron el uno al otro, las actitudes de Timberly para con él volvían a ser como antes…como cuando dijo estar enamorada de él en aquellos años de infancia.

Sin embargo no era momento para cuestionarse si la hermanita de Gerald sentía amor por el rubio, Arnold estaba demasiado frustrado y sus pensamientos solo existían para una sola persona: Helga G. Pataki.

- Creí que irías a la convención de escritores – la chica rompió el silencio de nuevo – Eugene me lo ha dicho esta mañana

- Vine antes que terminara – esbozó una sonrisa con aire melancólico – además – observó a la oriental que se encontraba parada a su lado – Phoebe y yo queríamos preparar la bienvenida de Gerald a Hillwood.

- ¡Claro! – exclamó buscando algo en sus bolsillos – ten – tendió un sobre – llegó por correo ayer en la noche.

Arnold tomó la carta desconcertado, luego leyendo para sus adentros su contenido, expresó su felicidad con una sonrisa.

- ¡Gerald regresa mañana! – informó a Phoebe quien ya tenia la carta en manos. Extrañaba demasiado a su mejor amigo y, aunque los consejos de la oriental fueran buenos, no era lo mismo sin la opinión del moreno.

_**Queridos amigos:**_

"_**Les cuento que estoy a dos días de volver, ya terminé mi trabajo aquí así que ansío regresar a Hillwood con ustedes, los extraño demasiado"**_

_**Con cariño**_

_**Gerald.**_

- ¿Quieren que… - la chica vaciló – les ayude a ti y a Phoebe en la fiesta de bienvenida de Gerald? – no podían negarse, después de todo ella era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

- Claro – contestó el rubio guardando cuidadosamente la carta en su bolsillo - ¡tenemos mucho por hacer! – una chispa de felicidad había vuelto a su ser; quizás aún no olvidaba lo ocurrido con Helga pero la alegría de tener a su amigo de vuelta le hacía sentir mejor, aunque sea por un segundo.

Los tres entraron a casa de Arnold para anotar lo que debían comprar y planear la fiesta de bienvenida.

Mientras tanto Helga ya había llegado a su casa. Se despidió de su mejor amigo, el inglés, lamentando no poder pasar más tiempo con él pues era preferible que por el momento ninguno de ellos dos se viera muy seguido.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión de escritores? – preguntó su madre seguido de un enorme bostezo

- Bien – respondió distante – me siento un poco cansada – miró a su madre - ¿te importa si voy a mi alcoba un momento?

Su madre negó con una sonrisa.

La rubia subió los escalones a toda velocidad, entró en su habitación y cerrando la puerta lentamente se lanzó en su cama cayendo boca abajo.

Se dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos miró el techo pensativa.

- ¿Por qué todo me tiene que pasar a mí? – dijo con frustración para sí misma, aún con el tiempo no podía dejar de amar a Arnoldo, por mas que ella quisiera siempre aparecía él de nuevo, simplemente no podía dejar de amarlo, de pensarlo… de desear tenerlo junto a ella para besarlo y abrazarlo cuantas veces quisiera – Oh Arnold – abrazó su almohada como solía hacerlo antes – deberás lo siento – dicho esto cerró sus ojos.

Su subconsciente creó una historia en su mente. Ella estaba sentada en la fuente en aquel jardín, miró aquellos zapatos negros y levantó su mirada para toparse con el dueño de aquel calzado.

- ¿¡Arnold?! – exclamó sorprendida

- Hola Helga – sonrió – o… ¿te llamas Geraldine ahora?

Esas ganas de decirle todo lo que sentía acaban de aparecer, nunca lo dijo…prefirió seguir con la conversación que él había iniciado.

- Helga está bien – contestó observándolo – escucha…

Él la observaba atento como esperando que ella pronunciara lo que tanto deseaba escuchar

- yo… - las palabras no lograban salir, era como si estuvieran atoradas en su garganta

- escucha – Arnold la interrumpió adivinando lo difícil que era para ella expresar lo que sentía. Tomó asiento a su lado y, tocando lentamente con su mano la mejilla sonrojada de la rubia acercó su rostro poco a poco cerrando sus ojos involuntariamente hasta unir todos los sentimientos que parecían confusos con un beso, muestra del amor absoluto que sentían el uno por el otro. Nada de tiempo, no existía un "hoy" en ese momento, todo el mundo se había desvanecido, solo existían ellos dos que deseaban amarse con todas las fuerzas con que podían hacerlo, sus corazones latían a mil por hora compitiendo por ver cuál era el mas enamorado, el contacto duró unos minutos, se separaron para observarse, no eran necesarias las palabras cuando sus miradas hablaban por ellos, todo lo que había deseado estaba pasando, le estaba pasando a ella y eso la hacia sentir la más dichosa del mundo.

Abrió sus ojos

Por desgracia eso solo pasaba en su mente, en sus sueños…Arnold nunca la besaría, ella nunca diría lo que sentía, ninguno de los dos aceptaría que entre ellos hubo y hay algo…solamente sería como siempre, ella estaría en Hillwood unos días y al terminar la convención regresaría a Inglaterra, donde escribiría cuantos libros se le diera en gana pensando en qué habría pasado si hubiera tenido el valor de decir lo que su corazón guardaba.

(*)

- Y globos, necesitamos muchos – añadió Phoebe escribiendo unos apuntes en su libreta – creo que ya está todo listo

- ¿organizaremos todo para mañana mismo? – interrogó curiosa la chica morena

- Tenemos tiempo – respondió Arnold bebiendo un poco de jugo – tenemos que ir de compras – una idea vino a su mente – pero… ¿y la lista de invitados?

- Me encargaré de eso yo – Phoebe sonrió – Vamos Timberly

- ¿Sabes?, preferiría ir con Arnold – lo observó sonriente – si no te molesta

La oriental dirigió su mirada al rubio esperando la aprobación de éste para los planes que la mas pequeña ideaba, él por cortesía no supo que decir, a veces ser tan bueno tenia sus desventajas

- Timberly – añadió la oriental - ¿quieres hacerme el favor de ir por unos papeles que tengo en mi bolso? Están en la sala – la chica asintió y salió en búsqueda de lo que Phoebe pedía.

- ¿Seguro que está bien que vayas a solas con ella? – preguntó a su amigo

- No estoy seguro – habló confidente – pero tampoco tengo que ser malo con ella

- Oh vamos Arnold – arqueó una ceja – ¡le gustas de nuevo!, no me digas que…

- No me gusta – bebió otro sorbo de su jugo – solo me agrada

- Decías lo mismo de Lila – regañó – tu corazón pertenece a Helga

- Y el de ella a Andrew – dicho esto se puso en pie – lo siento Phoebs – se disculpó por su actitud – pero creo que es tiempo de dejar ir a Helga.

La hermanita de Gerald apareció de nuevo cargando el bolso de la oriental.

- No encontré lo que pedías – dijo confundida buscando con curiosidad aquellos papeles

- Tranquila – se puso en pie – esta bien, ve con Arnold – lo miró con un poco de enojo – creo que se divertirán juntos – dicho esto abandonó el comedor y la casa, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

- ¿pasó algo malo? – Timberly tendía a ser un poco inocente, aun para su edad.

- No es nada – observando la puerta – no te preocupes – le brindó una sonrisa sincera - ¿vamos ya?

La chica asintió con una enorme felicidad, su interés por Arnold crecía cada vez más. Timberly no era una chica mala, al contrario, era amable, linda, servicial, amigable, el único problema era que nunca sería como Helga y nunca se ganaría el afecto de Arnold así como lo había logrado la rubia.

_Continuará…_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hola hola a todos, gracias por esperar por este capitulo..lo siento por tardarme mucho pero es que la inspiración me esta llegando de a poquito… ojala les guste la continuación:_

La chica asintió con una enorme felicidad, su interés por Arnold crecía cada vez más. Timberly no era una chica mala, al contrario, era amable, linda, servicial, amigable, el único problema era que nunca sería como Helga y nunca se ganaría el afecto de Arnold así como lo había logrado la rubia, o…quizás sí.

— ¿Estás feliz de que Gerald regrese? — preguntó mientras observaba a Arnold mirar con recelo los pasteles de la vitrina de una tienda en la plaza

— Muy feliz — contestó observándola por un momento — No se que pastel comprar — volvió su vista a la vitrina — ¿Tú que opinas?

— Creo que…ese — señaló un pastel de caramelo con trocitos de chocolate encima — todos aman el chocolate

Decidieron comprar el pastel, todo debía ser perfecto para la bienvenida de Gerald al vecindario, siempre se extraña a alguien que estimas mucho y cuando llega el momento de su regreso, haces lo que sea para que todo se convierta en algo inolvidable.

Caminaron tres calles más para conseguir todo lo que necesitaban, globos, serpentinas, confeti y claro, conseguir el que seria el plato principal para una agradable velada.

— Me agrada pasar un tiempo contigo — Timberly rompió el silencio mientras caminaban — eres un gran chico — un pequeño rubor apareció sobre sus mejillas, hace ya mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así por el mejor amigo de su hermano.

— Tú también eres una gran amiga — enfatizando con un tono de voz más fuerte la palabra "amiga", debía dejarle en claro que nada pasaría entre ellos dos, si llegaba a pasar algo, él estaba consciente de que solo era por el capricho y la necesidad de olvidar a Helga G. Pataki y eso estaba mal.

(*)

Aquel sueño no había dejado a la rubia disfrutar de un buen momento de descanso, por mucho que lo intentara, Arnold nunca salía de su mente y parecía que en lugar de olvidarlo poco a poco, recordaba mas su nombre, sus ojos, su cabello dorado, su alma gentil y servicial, su hermosa voz, su estúpida cabeza de balón, su gorrita azul que siempre permanecía sobre su cabeza…

El sonido de un auto detuvo sus pensamientos, al acercarse a la ventana notó que Andrew estaba cerrando la puerta del automóvil y, saludándola con la mano y una sonrisa, tocó el timbre.

— Hola señora Pataki — saludó cordialmente cuando ésta le abrió la puerta

— Hola Andrew — respondió al saludo — ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy bien — sonrió — quisiera llevar a Helga a dar una vuelta para que se distraiga un poco, hoy ha tenido un día muy difícil

— Si, será lo mejor — observó escaleras arriba — ¡Helga, tienes visitas!

Se escuchó un lejano "Ya voy" por parte de la rubia

Unos minutos después se encontraba bajando las escaleras tratando de mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

— Adiós mamá — se despidió — volvemos mas tarde — salieron cerrando la puerta tras de sí — ¿A dónde vamos?

— Estaba pensando en que necesitas distraerte — abrió la puerta del auto para que ella entrara en él — y se me ocurrió — entró en el auto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, acción que repitió ella — ¿Qué mejor forma de distraerse que con algo de música?

— Muchas gracias Andrew — dijo con tono severo — pero no creo que sea el mejor momento para escuchar música

— ¿Quién dijo que escucharíamos música? — La observó arqueando una ceja en forma divertida — ¡haremos música! Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta

Arrancó el motor del auto y se dirigió a su lugar de destino, no podía evitar observar de vez en cuando a la rubia mientras manejaba, había llegado al punto de amarla tanto que estaría dispuesto a dejarla ir con el que ella amara pero…¿Qué tal si ella por fin se enamoraba de él?... No había un no definitivo…y también estaba la esperanza de poder intentarlo, solo necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrarle que él podía llegar a hacerla feliz.

— Aún te noto triste — añadió al ver a la chica perderse en los caminos que recorrían

— Si, un poco… — contestó ella con aire melancólico

— Sabes…estas cometiendo un error, el amor no lastima.

— Yo se — suspiró — debo superar a Arnold, empezaremos por no mencionar su nombre ¿te parece?

— Yo no lo he mencionado — contestó fingiendo estar indignado

— Tonto — entre risas — ¿al fin me dirás a donde nos dirigimos?

— Es un lugar inglés…se llama Bohemian Rhapsody Club

— Suena interesante — contestó felizmente

(*)

— Al fin terminamos las compras — dijo Arnold dejándose caer en los escalones de la casa de huéspedes cansado

— Ha sido una salida de compras demasiado larga — contestó la chica — sabes…estaba pensando que… em — un rubor apareció de nuevo en sus mejillas — escuché sobre un lugar donde hay música y comida…

— ¿Enserio?...suena interesante — la miró tranquilamente

— No se si quisieras ir…conmigo

El rubio abrió sus ojos como platos…¿si o no?

— Claro — añadió finalmente — ¿Cómo se llama el lugar?

— Bohemian Rhapsody Club — dijo con una chispa de alegría — ¿Vamos?

— Solo guardamos todo lo que compramos y salimos..¿te parece?

La chica asintió, todo iba saliendo como lo planeaba.

CONTINUARÁ…..


End file.
